A New Beginning
by Ditzy 1978
Summary: Clark interviews Lex. Futerfic. Clex


Title: A New Beginning

Rating: R for language

Spoilers: None. I haven't seen any of the latest series as I live in England.

Challenge: Computer Crash

Summery: Clark interviews Lex

Category: Futurefic

Written for the Kardasi Clexfest.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that you recognise. I believe that they are owned by Warner Bros and other assorted people. I only borrow them because I like them so much.

I'd like to say a big thank you to Ms Georgia Peach for betaing (is that the right term) for me.

The press room at Metropolis University was exceptionally busy. Clark Kent was at the end of his freshman year, he had gotten into Met U with a full scholarship, thanks to his exceptional grades and an endorsement from Perry White.

The press room was busier than Clark had ever seen it was because they had the biggest story that Met U had ever received and were working overtime to get the story out.

Lex Luthor had granted Met U the first interview that he had given in the last two years. Lex had reorganised Luthorcorp beyond all recognition. Many people still did not trust him but as far as anyone could see he was a hard working legitimate business man.

However this was still not the reason that the press room was so busy, that was because the lap top that the interview was written on had decided to wait until this most important time to crash. The editor Michael Richards was close to having a nervous breakdown. "Chrystal, how could you not have saved the interview on to disk?"

"I know I should have, but my laptop has never crashed before, and I don't normally back up my files. I didn't do it deliberately. I've lost my history essay as well you know."

"I don't give a fuck about your history essay, all I care about is that interview. You must still have the notes that you took in the interview."

"I threw them away when I finished writing up the interview there is no way that I will be able to get them back."

"This was the most important interview that we've ever had." Michael knew that this interview would possibly have guaranteed him a job at any Metropolis based newspaper he had wanted to work on. It also would have done the same for Chrystal but it would now have the completely opposite effect when he went for interviews they would look at him as the editor who had literally lost the biggest scoop that the paper had ever had.

He thought about being honest with Lex and asking him to redo the interview, which he would do personally. He knew how unprofessional that would look but he felt that he had no other option.

Ewan Nichol the paper's main photographer chose that moment to butt in "Michael, in the past I've seen pictures of Lex Luthor with Kent before I think that they are good friends."

"Kent, is this true?" Michael asked not knowing whether to get excited or not. But at that exact moment excitement was winning out. He still might be able to save his journalistic career.

"Um, I used to know Lex pretty well but we haven't really talked for the last two years. We had a big falling out. I don't think that he would be any more inclined to talk to me than he would be to talk to you."

"You used to be friends?"

"Yeah, Lex and I used to be best friends, but we don't talk at all any more there was a time that I really hated him. I don't anymore but I'm not sure that he still doesn't hate me. I think that it could do more harm asking me to contact him than it would do contacting him yourself."

"I've heard that Mr Luthor is incredibly loyal to his friends, and that he would do anything for them. I think that the best chance of getting this interview is if you ask him to let you interview him, Kent."

"I've told you that we aren't friends anymore and…"

"Do you want to be a journalist or not, Kent? If you do you'll do what it takes to get this story. A good reporter knows when to use their resources. This is one of those times you will thank me for this one day, Kent."

"I…"

"I don't want to hear anything more about this, Kent, get this story or at least attempt to or don't bother coming back here while I am editor. And don't bother asking me for a reference."

Michael walked away from the exchange hoping that he had managed to convince Clark to attempt to talk Lex into doing an interview with him. Even with what Kent said he knew that that would be his best chance of getting Luthor to do another interview. As Luthor over the past five years had been reluctant to give interviews the interview that had been lost had been one of the two he had given in that time.

Although, he wasn't sure if he had managed to convince Kent. Clark had proven to be an incredibly good journalist who had a gift with the written word, though you probably wouldn't guess it while talking to him. He also had true ethics which was unusual with journalists who believed that it was their job to uncover the truth no matter what it cost even innocent people. However he was almost sure that Clark had killed stories that would lead to someone being hurt. Which led him to believe that Clark would not exploit even an ex-friend to gain a story.

And as far as his threats went he wasn't actually sure whether he had the authority to sack Clark unless he could prove that he was not pulling his weight, or that his writing was up to the standard that was expected of a Met U freshman journalism student. However, Clark took his work at the paper very seriously and often did the work of two or three of the students. He also wrote better than many of the third year students. He would he a great lose to the paper if he wasn't on it. He wouldn't be surprised if Clark was the editor himself by the time he was in the third year. He was very much aware that sacking him was an empty threat. As for references, he already had one from Perry White. If the editor of the Daily Planet was prepared to give him a good reference he really wouldn't be needing one from him.

Clark had a restless night's sleep that night. He had not even seen Lex for the last year that he had lived in Metropolis. The year before that he had done all he could do to avoid Lex. He had found it hard to forgive Lex for effectively using him as a specimen for study. It had taken Clark a long time to realise that that was not really what Lex had done. Lex had indeed been fascinated with Clark there were things about Clark that did not add up unless you knew the whole truth, to someone like Lex that was impossible to leave alone.

Lex had not been trying to hurt Clark in any way. It had taken Clark a long time to realise that Lex being so interested in the things that made Clark unusual did not mean that Lex was not interested in just who Clark was as a person. However by this time, it had become too late to repair their friendship.

What was worrying Clark though was what Michael said to him. He knew that it was unlikely that Michael would be able to sack him, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to take that risk. The only reason Clark was able to go to the university was because he had a full scholarship. If he was fired from the university paper he was liable to lose the scholarship and would have to drop out. As being a journalist was the only job that Clark had ever truly wanted to do he wasn't sure if he would be able to do anything that would put that goal at risk.

If he did what Michael ordered he would be forced to see Lex again. Which Clark did not want to do. While a year ago, that was because he was still so angry about Lex's perceived betrayal that sitting in the same room as him without wanting the scream at him was almost impossible. Now, it was the possibility that Lex wouldn't want to talk to him. A small voice in his head that sounded very much like his father told him that he wouldn't know if Lex would talk to him unless he tried. A much louder voice told him that he would much rather not know if that was the case, and that Jonathan Kent would never use any argument that would make Clark talk to Lex.

If he did have to make contact with Lex again he wanted it to be on their terms. He certainly didn't want it to be because he was asking him a favour. One that would increase his job prospects, he didn't want to use him.

He finally came up with a plan. He would ask Lex for the interview, but he wouldn't put any pressure on him to give it. Their past friendship would put a slight different spin on the request but there was nothing that he could do about that. If Lex said no he would respect that. If Michael didn't like it he would just have to deal with it.

The next morning Clark E-mailed Lex with his request. By the time he did this he didn't feel so bad about it, because he had convinced himself that Lex would say no. there was no reason why he should agree. No one really knew why he had wanted to do the interview with Met U in the first place.

Which is why he was so shocked when Lex agreed to do the interview with him. Not only had he agreed to the request, he had personally e-mailed the reply to him which would be unusual for Lex to do with reporters.

"Good Morning, Mr Luthor, how are you today?"

Lex actually laughed at the greeting. "Clark, I know we haven't been in contact for a while, and that you no longer consider me a friend, but I never thought that I would ever hear you refer to me as Mr Luthor. It's Lex, it always will be to you."

"I'm sorry, Lex, I wasn't sure if I still had the right to call you by your first name anymore as we haven't really spoken for the last two years."

"That was your choice, Clark. I never wanted to end our friendship. I know that you have always guarded your privacy and that investigating you would put our friendship in danger. I guess one of my faults is that I am too curious for my own good. I swear that I never meant to hurt you, Clark."

"I know, and for what it is worth, I am sorry that I let our friendship end over it. I was really angry but I never really wanted us not to be friends. And by the time I stopped being angry, we weren't friends any longer. I didn't know if you would accept my apology."

"Apology accepted. Especially, as it was partly my own fault. I think that we had better get on with the interview, it needs to be in print by tomorrow doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." The interview was done with the minimum of fuss. Lex found that he said more than in a normal interview. He knew the only reason he was saying so much was because he was talking to Clark. However Clark agreed to keep the more private things that were said off the record. All in all, Lex was glad that he had contacted Met U about doing this interview.

He had known it would be a long shot that Clark would do the interview, and when someone else had shown up he had been truly disappointed, but he had known that it was more likely that that would happen.

He had been trying to think of a way that he could meet up with Clark accidentally on purpose, when he received Clark's e-mail. After his moment of self congratulation, which he would deny under oath, involved jumping around his office like an over excited child with ADHD on cola. He would also deny that he gave an interview so he could see Clark again however both were true.

After the interview they embraced, swapped numbers. (Lex had kept the same cell number that he when he lived in Smallville. It had been kept in the hope that Clark would phone though Lex had long since lost hope that it would happen.) And agreed to meet up soon.

Clark wrote up the interview and thought that it was probably the best interview he had ever received. Even though he didn't use the information that he had been given off the record, the interview told you more about Lex than any interview he had previously given.

Michael was ecstatic with the interview. One because it was far better than the interview by Chrystal had been. Two because he had more than likely earned himself a job at one of the Metropolis newspapers. He'd still have to start at the bottom but he had his way in. As the Met U Times' last editor Lois Lane had now got a job at the Planet, he would be humiliated beyond belief if he did not get a job as soon as he left. Lois would never let him live it down.

He would have to make it up to Clark for practically blackmailing him to do the interview, however Clark didn't seem to be too angry about that any more. Plus, with the interview Clark had just handed in he was pretty much guaranteed a job himself even without Perry White's support.

"Hi, Lex. I'm not interrupting anything important am I? If I am I will phone you back later."

"You know that I am never too busy to talk to you, Clark." Which was true, as at that moment he was in the middle of a very important Luthor Corp meeting. But now that he was the boss he was free to take phone calls any time without his father breathing down his neck. There was a part of him that realised that it was unprofessional to take a call in the middle of a meeting, and with anyone other than Clark he wouldn't. But with Clark he could not bring him self to care.

"I was just wondering when we can meet up? Just to hang out." Clark felt uneasy asking Lex. While they had talked about what happened, and they had decided to see if they could become friends again, the years of not speaking made him feel uneasy. Lex acting as though nothing had changed between them since when they had been friends, made it seem even more weird.

Then again, he had also been trying to act as if they were just the same two people that they had been before they had stopped speaking. But they were different people know. Clark was now more self assured, well apart from when he was around Lex. But in general the bumbling geek act now was just that, an act.

Lex too was a different person, he was no longer under his father's thumb, and was now excelling in a way that he was never able to before. Which was saying something as Lex had always made it his goal to be exceptional at everything he tried. But what he had found out over the last two years was that he did not need Clark in his life to be a good person. That he could be fair and decent even when he didn't have to worry about someone he cared about disapproving, which had improved his self esteem more than anything else could. At first this led him to think of Clark's place in his life as unimportant. It was only after proving to himself that he didn't need Clark in his life to stop him from becoming the person that he most despised. That he realised how much he truly cared about Clark, and simply wanted him in his life because he cared about him.

"Sure, Clark, we could hang out tonight. We could watch a DVD or something maybe play some pool. Maybe it would be an effort to beat you now, it certainly never used to be."

"Ha-ha, Lex, I'll have you know that I have spent the last two years doing nothing but playing pool night and day and feel confidant that I can kick your ass at pool anytime I want to."

"I think that you lie, Kent, I bet that you haven't played in two years and that I could beat you easily. And as I have a pool table at home I have been practicing for my ultimate victory."

"We will see." Clark said in a mock intimidating fashion.

"See you later, Clark." Lex said with amusement in his voice.

"See you, Lex."

Clark felt better after putting the phone down. The teasing that had in the past been a large part of their relationship was there. Even though they were now different people it gave him hope that they could rebuild the friendship that they once had. It also gave him a very slight hope that they could possibly be more.

Luthor Corp building was less intimidating than it had been when Clark had been there while Lionel was still alive. Lex had spent a lot of time and money re-branding the company as its reputation had been awful. So now, while the building did not look like the most friendly building in the world, it wasn't as scary as it had once been.

"Hello, can I help you?" This was another change made by Lex the receptionist was actually friendly instead of the intimidating woman who had been there before.

"Yes, I'm here to see Lex."

"Oh," while the new receptionist was more friendly, she seemed just as sceptical about Clark being here to see Lex as her predecessor. "May I take your name please?"

"Yes, my name's Clark Kent."

Clark was very amused by the look of shock on the receptionists face. "Mr Luthor is expecting you. I'll escort you to his private elevator."

Clark was glad that he had finally got over his fear of heights, he had had to after he had finally mastered the whole flying thing. But if he hadn't he would now be terrified of the view that he now faced.

"Hello, Clark." Lex said while giving one of his genuine smiles. His receptionist looked more shocked at that than she had when she found out that Clark was legitimately here to see Lex.

"Hi, Lex." Clark said returning the smile.

"That will be all, Millie. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Mr Luthor."

"She looked like her eyes were about to pop out of her head when you smiled. I'm assuming you don't do it very often."

"I think that she has only seen the smirk. Most people haven't seen my real smile. It doesn't work if I want to be an intimidating business man."

"I guess not."

"So want to play pool I want to see if that non-stop practicing has improved your game any."

"I'm positive that I can kick you ass." Clark actually was positive that he could beat Lex. He obviously had not been practicing everyday for the last two years. He hadn't actually practiced at all. But he was far better at pool than he had ever let Lex know. Clark was able to excel at anything he wished to, he actually had to pretend to be bad at things to fit in. Which had meant that he always had to let Lex win.

Clark decided that he wasn't going to let Lex win this time. He wasn't going to let him lose too badly, as he knew that he had an advantage that Lex would never be able to match. But the days of Clark wanting to blend into the background were over. Clark now wanted Lex to see him as an equal, which he never had in the past.

"That was a great game Clark, I see that you have been spending at least some of your spare time practicing."

Lex was obviously not used to being beaten. He was trying not to be a bad loser, but he was obviously upset. Clark felt badly for him and wanted to make things better for him, before he thought about what he was doing, he was kissing him.

"Lex, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that, um I'll go um sorry." Clark said making his way to the door.

Lex was in a daze, he never expected Clark to ever kiss him, not that he had a problem with Clark kissing him in fact quite the opposite. He was just shocked. As far as he knew Clark was firmly heterosexual and he was a little disturbed that he was so wrong about something so important about Clark. However, he was glad to be wrong on this occasion.

At this point, his mind began to revert back to what was happening around him right at that point. That Clark was babbling that he was sorry and that he was trying to make a get away.

"Clark, it's ok I'm not angry in the least, a little shocked, but not angry."

"Are you sure, Lex? I'll leave if you want me to."

"I'm sure, Clark, I just like to know why you did that. I'm not angry no matter what the reason. I'd just like to know."

"I like you a lot, Lex. Um, I came out a while ago, I've known that I am gay for a while. I didn't mean to kiss you just then though, I just did it without thinking about it. I'm really sorry I was really just hoping that we could be friends again I wasn't expecting anything else."

"Clark, I probably never got round to telling you that I'm bi I don't think I would have ever gotten around to it, as I wasn't sure how you would react to that information. But I have wanted you for a very long time. Longer than I should have morally, but I couldn't really help it. Sometimes I thing that was why I investigated you so much, if I couldn't have you I wanted to know everything about you. I wasn't planning on investigating you anymore though as having you in my life is really the most important thing to me."

At this point, both men looked away from each other as neither knew what to say. Lex couldn't believe what was happening he never thought that it was possible that Clark could ever be his. As well as not believing that he was in this position and he was at a loss as to what to do. In his fantasies when Clark told him that he loved him, which Clark hadn't but he had come as close to it as Lex ever even hoped would happen. They ended up kissing until they were breathless and eventually ended up naked in bed with absolutely no awkward moments. Which gave him the comforting thought that what was happening was actually real.

He was about to make his decision as to what to do next. When Clark started kissing him again. Clark always was better at taking action than he was.

"Love you, Lex."

Lex now suddenly wasn't sure whether he was in a dream state again. He had been very sure that this was real for a moment, but now this seemed to be moving more like his fantasies. As this was moving along on the same as his fantasies he thought that he might as well react in the same way as he would in one.

"I love you too, Clark."

The End


End file.
